


Розовое и пушистое

by Fandom_Sanctuary, TenderRain



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Мини. Низкий рейтинг. [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Всего лишь комки шерсти. Розовые.





	Розовое и пушистое

— Руки бы отрывала тем, кто так поступает с животными, — в Кейт все еще полыхала ярость. — А еще лучше — головы. Чтобы наверняка.

— Сказала бывшая контрабандистка, — хмыкнул Уилл, за что незамедлительно получил ощутимый удар кулаком в бок.

— Я не выбрасывала животных на произвол судьбы, какими бы странными они ни были, — хоть Кейт и постаралась сказать это как можно спокойнее, но от Уилла все равно не укрылась легкая обида, прозвучавшая в ее голосе.

Он хотел было сказать еще что-нибудь о том, что убивать абнормалов ради ценного меха, кожи, бивней или еще чего-нибудь в том же духе ничуть не лучше, но вовремя одумался. Это была не самая лучшая идея. Учитывая, что Кейт менялась. И менялась она в лучшую сторону.

Наступило неловкое молчание, нарушаемое только шорохом и слабым попискиванием маленьких созданий в коробке. Им явно было тесно в ней, но приходилось ждать, пока Здоровяк подготовит вольер для новых жильцов Убежища. Подготовка должна была занять от силы минут десять, но из-за каких-то непредвиденных обстоятельств растянулась на два часа. 

Держать же созданий в клетках, как по отдельности, так и вместе, не представлялось возможным: из спокойных они почему-то в одно мгновение превратились в бешеных и не очень дружелюбно настроенных. Предположив, что такую странную реакцию могло вызвать то, что существа уже знакомы с клетками, и не в хорошем смысле, решено было оставить их в коробке до тех пор, пока Здоровяк не разберется с техническими неполадками, и вольер, наконец, будет готов. А честь нянчиться с этими созданиями выпала Уиллу и Кейт, как единственным не занятым другими делами.

Приобретение же было чисто случайным: коробка с этими существами была обнаружена в канализации при поимке сбежавшего абнормала. И пока что создания оставались неопознанными. 

— Срань Господня! Почему они розовые?! — воскликнул за их спинами Генри, нарушив тем самым неловкость, возникшую между Уиллом и Кейт.

От неожиданности Уилл подпрыгнул на месте и едва успел поймать слетевшие очки. Он не слышал, как вошел Генри. Впрочем, Кейт, похоже, тоже не ожидала, что тот подкрадется к ним в стиле призрака. 

— Еще раз так сделаешь, и я нацеплю на тебя колокольчик, — пригрозил Уилл.

— Извини, чувак, — Генри виновато посмотрел на него. — Не думал, что вы были настолько увлечены созерцанием этого розового безобразия, что даже не слышали меня. Так что с цветом? Это что еще за девчоночья радость привалила?

Уилл хмыкнул, посмотрев на Кейт. Судя по ее реакции на пушистиков, «радость» эта и правда была словно специально создана для женского пола. Хотя раньше ему бы и в голову не пришло подозревать Кейт в любви к розовому и пушистому. И пока они везли эти комки шерсти в Убежище, перебрали всевозможные варианты того, почему они розовые. Вплоть до того, что бедняг покрасил тот изверг, который выкинул их. Магнус же лишь руками разводила, не берясь даже предположить причину розового цвета.

— Меня, если честно, сейчас больше всего интересует, что они все-таки едят? — вздохнула Кейт, склоняясь над коробкой с копошащимися и переваливающимися друг через друга пушистыми комками шерсти и с умилением глядя на эти глазастые недоразумения природы.

— Надеюсь, не человечину. 

Уилл содрогнулся, когда Генри сказал это. Не хватало им еще одних милых с виду каннибалов. 

— Меня же куда больше волнует, почему они так похожи на нуббинов? — Уилл никак не мог отвязаться от этой ассоциации с тех пор, как были найдены существа.

Все трое переглянулись. Кейт, хоть и появилась в Убежище много позже после инцидента с нуббинами, все же была наслышана о том, что чуть не натворили эти мелкие засранцы. А Уилл слишком хорошо помнил ту историю. И не горел желанием, чтобы она повторилась.

— Ну-у-у... — протянула Кейт, — лично я не чувствую внезапного желания повалить кого-нибудь из вас на ковер и отыметь прямо здесь. А вы?

— Ничего подобного, — отрицательно покачал головой Уилл. — Но мне все равно это не нравится.

— Мне они не кажутся такими уж похожими, — Генри внимательно посмотрел на существ. — И да, я тоже не испытываю никаких внезапных и необоснованных желаний. Только… — он чихнул, — чертову аллергию.

— А Магнус что говорит? — Кейт пододвинула к одному из пушистиков лист салата, но тот, пару раз дернув носиком, отвернулся, и как будто даже недовольно фыркнул. Овощи и фрукты их определенно не интересовали.

— Пока ничего конкретного сказать не может, — пожал плечами Уилл. — Самое странное то, что, с кем бы она ни связывалась, все в один голос твердят, что никогда ни о чем подобном не слышали. 

— Может, какой-нибудь редкий вид? — предположила Кейт. — Или даже считавшийся вымершим. Вот о нем никто и не знает?

— Это сомнительно, — сказал Уилл, наблюдая за завязавшейся потасовкой между двумя существами. — В любом случае, хоть в каком-нибудь источнике что-нибудь да было бы. А так… словно они появились из ниоткуда. Поэтому сейчас Магнус занята анализами. Может, хоть они прольют немного света на их происхождение.

— Чем бы они там ни были, но на первый взгляд выглядят вполне безобидными, — Кейт, похоже, уже души не чаяла в этих, казалось бы, милых, но очень странных существах.

— Ключевая фраза «на первый взгляд», —Уилл поправил съехавшие очки. — Нуббины, знаешь ли, тоже выглядели вполне себе мило.

Он непроизвольно насторожился, когда один из пушистиков посмотрел прямо на него каким-то странным взглядом. Так, словно это существо понимало, что лично Уилл их появлению в Убежище не слишком-то рад. Так, как хищник оценивает потенциальную жертву. Но о последнем Уилл предпочел постараться не думать и списать все на разбушевавшееся воображение. Ему очень хотелось надеяться, что предчувствия его подводят, он ошибается, и ничего из ряда вон выходящего все же не произойдет. Хотя о последнем в Убежище можно было только мечтать.

— Не хотелось бы оставлять их голодными, но, черт возьми, они даже от сырой крольчатины отказались, — проворчала Кейт, глядя как одно из созданий без всякого интереса топчется по листу салата.

Кейт уже часа полтора экспериментировала, пытаясь вычислить, что едят эти создания. Но пока безрезультатно. Оставалось надеяться, что после определения, кто они такие, станет легче. 

— Может, им свежее мясо необходимо? — предположил Генри. 

Уилла передернуло от мысли, что эти милые создания действительно могут оказаться не такими уж и безобидными. С него хватило нуббинов, и вряд ли бы он выдержал еще одних таких же «милашек».

— Можно попробовать, — задумчиво ответила Кейт.

— Удачной охоты, — Генри снова чихнул. — А я пойду посмотрю, как там дела у Здоровяка, и чего он так долго возится.

Кейт, бормоча что-то вполголоса, подхватила на руки одного из тех двоих, которые недавно дрались друг с другом, и сейчас снова что-то не поделили.

— Может, не стоит этого делать? — напрягся Уилл, глядя как Кейт поглаживает существо. 

— Ну, не откусит же мне он руку, в конце-то концов, — Кейт засмеялась, потому что существо переползло на ее плечо и уткнулось носом ей в шею. — Смотри, какой он милый.

Руку «милый» пушистик не откусил. Но вот стоило Кейт чуть-чуть ослабить бдительность, как существо, возбужденно пискнув, спрыгнуло с ее рук и с неожиданной резвостью поскакало к двери.

— Черт! — выругалась Кейт.

— Эй! Куда?! — воскликнул Генри, когда беглец прошмыгнул мимо него и устремился к выходу.

Кейт, едва не сбив с ног Генри, бросилась за существом и почти поймала ускользнувшего наглеца, но именно в этот момент, по закону вселенской подлости, дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошла Магнус.

— У меня только один вопрос, — Магнус, проследив за пытающейся догнать пушистую заразу Кейт, повернулась к Уиллу и Генри. — Почему они до сих пор здесь, а не в вольере? 

— А это не нас спрашивай, — во избежание массового побега Уилл, чертыхаясь, закрыл коробку с возбужденно пищащими комками шерсти. — Ты выяснила, что это такое? — спросил он, и едва сдержал улыбку при виде Кейт и присоединившегося к ней Генри, пытающихся безуспешно отловить носящегося в коридоре туда-сюда пушистика.

— И да, и нет.

— Поясни?

— Это гибрид. И определенно не естественного происхождения. В природе такого просто не может быть, — Магнус швырнула на стол пухлую папку, из которой вылетело несколько листов с результатами анализов. — И мне бы очень хотелось найти создателя, потому что это просто невероятно: скрестить столько видов и получить жизнеспособное создание.

— Просто прекрасно, — Уилл прикрыл лицо ладонью. — Вот только доктора Моро нам и не хватало для полного счастья.

— Поторопи Здоровяка, им давно уже пора находиться в вольере, — Магнус указала на коробку. — А я займусь поисками. Потому что, если уж он на такое способен, то страшно представить, что может получиться из скрещения более агрессивных видов абнормалов.

* * * * *

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь.

Сказать, что Уилл не верил своим глазам, все равно, что ничего не сказать. Он с недоверием смотрел на подростка лет четырнадцати, не больше.

— Магнус, — почти взмолился Уилл. — Скажи, что ты это не серьезно. Пожалуйста. Потому что я с трудом представляю, как в его возрасте можно дорваться до абнормалов, да еще в таком количестве. Не говоря уже о том, что требуется серьезная лаборатория для подобных экспериментов.

— Вероятнее всего, он кого-то покрывает, — гнев в голосе Магнус граничил с усталостью. — И я почти уверена, что без контрабандистов и подпольных лабораторий здесь точно не обошлось.

— Это могла бы быть хорошая версия, если бы не одно «но»: разве в таком случае не разумнее было бы избавиться от нежелательного эксперимента другим способом? Скажем, сжечь, например. Зачем выкидывать в канализацию, где нет гарантий, что они погибнут?

— Вот это я и собираюсь выяснить.

Плечи Магнус были напряжены, руки скрещены на груди, а взгляд не обещал ничего хорошего. И когда она решительным шагом вошла в камеру и заперла за собой дверь, Уилл поймал себя на мысли, что немного сочувствует мальчику. Совсем немного.


End file.
